Your Guardian Angel
by His Calypso
Summary: After the deaths of his friends, Ginny is the only one Harry Potter has left. What will happen when Draco Malfoy kidnaps Ginny? Read to find out. ONE SHOT and SONG FIC


***I do NOT own Harry Potter or Ginny Weasly or any other people mentioned. J.K Rowling is the mastermind of those characters. The song lyrics are Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.***

**A/N: Hopefully it's not too bad on the eyes.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Your Guardian Angel**_

_When I see your smile/_

_Tears roll down my face/_

_I can't replace/_

A young raven haired boy sat up in his four-poster bed in the Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory. He looked around at the other boys dreaming in their beds, snoring loudly. He shook his head, the loud snores wasn't what had awoke him. He tuned the noise out and heard a soft, quiet sound coming from down in the common room. The boy got up from his bed and opened the door to the stairs. He heard the sound louder and it broke his heart. Never again did he want to hear this sound.

Slowly and quietly, he closed the door and walked down the stairs; his hair all disarray. He put his hand on the handrail just as one of the stairs creaked. He winced, hoping that no one had heard. He looked around and saw the dim fire flickering softly in the fireplace and a small red haired girl curled up in the big armchair. The sight crushed him and he walked down the stairs to her.

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out/_

_How this world turns cold/_

_And it breaks through my soul/_

_And I know/ _

_I'll find/_

_Deep inside me, I can be the one/_

He got to his knees in front of her and took her hand. He watched her turn her head away from him in embarrassment. He placed her hand in both of his and whispered softly, "Ginny, why are you crying?" The girl shook her head and her body shook as another sob took control. He let go of her hand and stood up, sitting on the arm of the chair and took her in his arms. She buried her head into his chest and gave another heart-wrenching sob. "Shhh...Shhh, it's okay. I'm here," he whispered quietly as he stroked her hair. "I'm here." he repeated, kissing the top of her head.

_I will never let you fall/_

_I'll stand up with you forever/_

_I'll be there for you through it all/_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven/_

_It's okay, It's okay, It's okay/_

She looked up at him, her face red from crying. "Harry, I'm scared..." she whispered. "I'm scared that...something will happen to you. I...I don't want anything to happen to you." She finished the sentence with another sob and buried her head back in his chest. He was quiet for a few minutes, remembering everything that had happened. Dumbledore had died, Hagrid was on another mission for McGonagall, Ron and Hermione.....He stopped, not letting his mind wander any further. He looked down at her, his emerald green eyes filled with sadness.

"Don't worry, Ginny. I'll always be with you. Nothing can change that." he said softly and kissed the top of her head.

_Seasons are changing/_

_And waves are crashing/_

_And stars are falling all for us/_

_Days grow longer/_

_And nights grow shorter/_

_I can show you I'll be the one/_

He held her the rest of the night, never letting go of her. In the morning, she was the first to wake up. She glanced up at him with sad eyes but she smiled. He looked at peace when he slept. It seemed like the only time he was calm. She laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Harry. Nothing can change that." she whispered in his ear and fell back to sleep.

_I will never let you fall/_

_I'll stand up with you forever/_

_I'll be there for you through it all/_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven/_

_'Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart/_

_Please don't throw that away/_

A few days later, he was outside on the quidditch pitch. It was a rainy day, but he didn't care. He actually enjoyed the rain. He sat on the ground, letting the rain hit his face as a scream pierced the air around him. Quickly he jumped up, knowing the scream, knowing what was happening, knowing she was in harm's way. He ran into the school, dripping wet and rushed for the dungeons. He wasn't sure why he was going down there, but it felt as if a force was pulling him. The scream sounded again, weaker and full of pain. He clenched his face, knowing he was close. He opened a big wooden door and went inside. Inside, was a sight that made all hatred burn in his body; Draco Malfoy and an unconscious Ginny.

_'Cuz I lie here for you/_

_Please don't walk away/_

_And please tell me you'll stay/_

_Oh, stay/_

He rushed into the room and pushed the blond against the wall, holding his throat. "What did you do to her?" he asked gritting his teeth with fury. "You hurt her!" he said tightening his grip and staring death at him. He watched the boy chuckle slightly.

"Now, now Potter. She didn't feel a thing." he said laughing. Harry released his hold around Draco's throat and punch him in the face. The blond crumbled to the face, clutching his nose. The raven haired boy pinned him down.

"What did you do?" he asked again, his voice hissing.

The blond laughed, "The more you ask me that, the closer she is to dieing. Every second you waste on me, takes away a second of her life." He grinned and pointed his wand at Harry's face. "Now get off." he hissed. Reluctantly, Harry got off him and watched Draco disappear, having blocked the Apparition Wards in the room.

He watched and suddenly remembered the red head that he loved with all his heart. He rushed toward her. She was pale as a ghost and wasn't breathing. "I'm too late....just as Malfoy said." he muttered and cradled her in his arms, holding her close. A sharp tug grasped his heart making him gasp and it suddenly felt like he couldn't breath. His vision blurred as pain wretched wickedly through his body. He coughed and looked at the floor. Blood. He caught a glimpse of Ginny before he passed out. She was breathing.

_Use me as you will/_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill/_

_And I know I'll be okay/_

_Though my skies are turning gray, gray/_

He woke up, unable to move. Everything around him was white. He tried to lift his head but something held him back. "Don't move, Harry. Please don't move." whispered a soft voice. The voice sounded so familiar, so peaceful, so soothing.

"M..mum?" he asked.

A soft giggle was the reply. "No Harry, it's me, Ginny. Don't you recognize me?" she asked looking down at him with a soft smile. He could see that she had been crying again. "I thought I had lost you, Harry....you were...you had..." she didn't say the last word but he already knew. He had died, but if he had died then why was Ginny-.

"Ginny, am I...dead?" he asked in a hushed whispered, staring up at her. It hurt him to talk, but he managed. He saw her shake her head. "Then, what happened?" he asked.

"You saved me, Harry....you saved me.." she whispered kissing him softly.

_I will never let you fall/_

_I'll stand up with you forever/_

_I'll be there for you through it all/_

_Even if saving you sends me too heaven._

_

* * *

_

FIN.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
